It is already known that certain cycloamino- and -alkoxy-heterocyclic compounds show a fungicidal, acaricidal and insecticidal action (DE-A-42 08 254, incorporated herein by reference). However, the biological action of these compounds is not satisfactory in all examples of use, especially when low amounts are applied and at low concentrations.